


[PODFIC] crown the king (with bloody flowers)

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Series, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Sickness, Updates Every Day ish, but its platonic - Freeform, haha another drabble series yes i am predictable no i will not stop, im tagging pov characters only btw, original author's tags to follow:, the sea hates devil fruit users but Luffy loves the sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: Podfic:Luffy looks to the sea and chokes on his own love, and there is nothing, nothing anyone can do to stop him.Only watch, as the Future Pirate King stands tall amidst bloody flowers.-Or: A hanahaki au, in which Luffy is in love with the sea but the sea hates devil fruit users. And sometimes, there are no exceptions.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & The Ocean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. morning glories - the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crown the king (with bloody flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



[timmie](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712) · [morning glories - the beginning](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712/morning-glories-the-beginning/s-B3HlPOa47Z5)


	2. sea pinks - zoro

[timmie](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712) · [sea pinks - zoro](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712/sea-pinks-zoro/s-lo0ERgWFV2S)


	3. Milk Vetch - Nami

[timmie](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712) · [Milk Vetch - Nami](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712/milk-vetch-nami/s-cBsh0hPsctS)


	4. Daffodils - Usopp

[timmie](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712) · [Daffodils - Usopp](https://soundcloud.com/user-241409712/daffodils-usopp/s-JPUU7oUcRcv)


End file.
